Unamed Thus far Alternete Universe
by Chi-Cloud
Summary: Everyone is in Highschool and Kurama is the new guy! Loads f pairings! Yaoi!
1. Default Chapter

So far unnamed alternate universe fic  
  
By Chi-Cloud  
  
I had this little idea... they still have all their powers but they are not spirit detectives, just highschool students with unusual powers! Pyon, this will be fun! BTW they all go to the same highschool. And Yukina knows about her brother.  
  
Disclaimer: Standards apply... I don't own anything except for a few OCs and this fic all together  
  
Pairings: Hiei x Kurama, Kuronue x Kurama, Yusuke x Kurama {1},   
  
Keiko x Yusuke, Kuwabara x Yukina, Botan x Koenma, Kuronue x Hiei  
  
(All pairings are in order from pursuer to pursuee)  
  
Part one : The new student  
  
A boy with long red hair stepped outside of his apartment where he lived alone. He smoothed out his pinkish uniform and began his walk to school. Today was his first day at a new school. He had moved to be closer to his after-school job. He had to move away from his Kaasan, Tousan, and little brother, Shuichi. He didn't mind, though it did get quite lonely at times.  
  
He stopped to smell the roses (pun not intended, mind you...). He liked flowers, especially roses, they were his favorite. But something concerned him. The flowers weren't well cared for, and were wilting. This upset him a bit, it was almost like the flowers were begging him for help. He held out his hand in front of the rosebush and generated some of his youki to nourish them. They perked up almost immediatley, he smiled.  
  
He ran the rest of the way to Sarayashiki High school {2}. He got there just as the warning bell rang, giving him five minutes to find his class. It was soon found, class 3-C, eleventh grade. He slid open the door to find several cliques discussing things amongst themselves. But one person caught his eye, he was sitting alone in a corner. He had spiky black hair and wore a black uniform. He was staring out the window as another boy, this one with long black hair in a high pony-tail, was leaning on his desk talking to him, smirking. The redhead noticed the boy with the pony-tail had very peculiar pointy ears. While the boy with black spiky hair had a band wrapped around his forehead. He did not look happy.  
  
The sensei walked in, she was a short, elderly woman, though she looked in great shape. Her scraggly faded pink hair fell in her face a bit. "Alright, alright, settle down." She said in her raspy voice, hand behind her back, "Today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." The boy stepped forward, "Hello, I;m Minamino Shuichi, you may call me Kurama."   
  
The girls around the room seemed to swoon at his voice. "Now, since Kurama is new here, can I have a vollunteer to ho him around?" All the girls in the class (and some of the more ahem sexually comfortable males... cough) raised there hands. The sensei pointed to one of the girls and spoke, "Botan, if you will."   
  
A girl with light blue hair in a pony-tail stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Hello Kurama-san! I'm Sei Botan, I'll show you around!" She grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.  
  
"...And this is the the boys locker room! I've never been in there but I'm sure that it is as nice as the girls!" With the tour done, they began to head back to class. Botan stopped in her tracks and the cheerful smile was wiped from her face. "Botan-chan, what's wrong?" Kurama questioned. She shook and pointed ahead of her. A very tall, very muscular man wearing sunglasses stared at the two, looking very angry. "And just what are you doing outside of class Botan?" He asked in a deep voice. "Ah hah hah! I-I was just showing Kurama-san the school! Eh heh... Genkai-sensei's orders!" She sweatdropped, the man gave a 'hmph!' and walked off.  
  
"Botan-chan, who was that?" Kurama asked as Botan sighed in relief. "That was Taguro-sensei, the gym teacher! Him and Genkai-senei are enemies! Plus him and his brother are the meanest, most strictest teachers in school!" Kurama glanced as Taguro rounded the corner towards the gym. "I guess I better watch out for him..."  
  
The two returned to the classroom to see everyone still talking as Genkai-sensei graded english papers. Botan dragged Kurama over to her little group that consisted of five people. A boy with slicked back black hair, a boy with bright orange gelled hair, a girl with shoulder length brown hair, the boy who Kurama saw before with the long black hair, and another boy eith chin length brown hair. "Kurama-san, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Kuronue, and Koenma!" The boy with slicked back black hair, Yusuke, greeted him first.   
  
"Hey Kurama! Ya just move here?" Kurama and Botan sat down and he answered. "Yes, I moved just recently." He felt a bit nervous, the boy with long black hair, Kuronue, was eyeing him most peculiarly. "So, do you live alone?" He finally asked. "Anou... yes..." Kurama answered back. Koronue smiled back, almost wickedly. Kurama gulped.   
  
Um, may I ask who that is...?" Kurama pointed at the spikey haired boy sitting in the corner. "Oh him?" Keiko said, "That's Hiei Jaganshi." She said grimly. Koenma spoke up, "He's a lone wolf. He hardly speaks to anyone save for Kuronue and Yukina, his sister. It's pretty one sided with Kuronue..." He paused as everyone looked at him, "He only really opens up to Yukina." Kuwabara snorted, "Or when he's off the deep end completely drunk!" That only happened once! Kurama heard someone say. He looked about the room to see where the voice was coming from, only to see Hiei staring at them, or at least him.  
  
Kurama decided to go talk to Hiei.  
  
Owari part one  
  
(1): Dedicated to Yamato Ryo, my best friend who is insisting it exists, so now it does!  
  
(2): Okay so I don't know the highschool name, bite me! 


	2. chapter 02: What Hiei thought

So far unnamed alternate universe fic  
  
By Chi-Cloud  
  
I had this little idea... they still have all their powers but they are not spirit detectives, just highschool students with unusual powers! Pyon, this will be fun! BTW they all go to the same highschool. And Yukina knows about her brother.  
  
Disclaimer: Standards apply... I don't own anything except for a few OCs and this fic all together  
  
Pairings: Hiei x Kurama, Kuronue x Kurama, Yusuke x Kurama,   
  
Keiko x Yusuke, Kuwabara x Yukina, Botan x Koenma, Kuronue x Hiei  
  
(All pairings are in order from pursuer to pursuee)  
  
Part Two : What Hiei thought  
  
Hiei stared blankly out the window, he had just finished turning Kuronue down, again. He didn't understand why he just kept coming back to him. He wasn't interested in being gay, at least not with him. He hadn't found the one yet. So far the only friend he had was sister, if that even counted. He glanced over at the group that the new guy was sitting in. He could already tell that Kuronue was interested in him, he had that wicked grin on his face. It was the the same one that he had when he first met Hiei.  
  
'Kuwabaka' snorted, and mentioned the time he got completly hammered off sake and started to make out with Kuronue. Quickly, he sent a mental message to the new guy, Kurama was it? He told him that it only happened once. He didn't realize that he was staring at the beautiful red head, wait, did he just call him beautiful? Well he was, to be blunt. He was startled as Kurama got up and walked over to him.  
  
He jumped as his ruby eyes met Kurama's Emerald. "Hello, Hiei-san." Hiei stared for a second at Kurama's sweet smile. He then grunted, "Hello, Minamino-san." Kurama smiled and sat down next to him. "Onegai, call me Kurama." Hiei propped his head up on one elbow and began to read his textbook, "Did you want something, Kurama?" Kurama leaned against his desk, "Well, I wanted to see the town a bit, could you show me?" Why me? he thought. "Why don't you get Botan to do it?" He asked solemnly, not thinking that Kurama was being sincere. "Wellll, I want you to do it, I want to be your friend."  
  
Hiei stopped reading, did he say he wanted to be friends? Was this a dream? He looked up at the taller boy, puzzled. "Will you?" He asked again. Hiei sighed, "Fine, meet me under the sakura tree at the gates after school, I'll be waiting."  
  
The bell rang and class was dismissed Hiei took one last look at the red-head.He sensed something different about him, he had an unusual aura about him. That of a Youko. He decided to investigate.  
  
Hiei waited for Kurama under the Sakura tree. Or rather in the sakura tree. He sat atop a branch, waiting. He spotted a head of slightly spiky red hair and jumped down in front of him. Kurama jumped, startled. "Oh, H-Hiei you scared me... What were you doing up in that tree?" He asked. "Hmph, I like high places." He looked back up at Kurama. "Shall we head to your house first, so you can change out of that ridiculous pink uniform?" Kurama smiled playfully. "I like this color, and it's not pink, it's rose!" Hiei couldn't help but smirk.  
  
The walked for about fifteen minutes until they reached Kurama's apartment complex. Kurama was quick to unlock the door and welcome his guest inside. Hiei smelled the faint smell of roses as soon as the door opened. It was, well, pleasent, to say the least.  
  
"I'll go change, please feel free to look around!" Kurama entered the bedroom and shut the door. Hiei wandered about the front room, looking at the various things Kurama had on the shelves. Several glass flowers and ceramic foxxes were placed neatly on them. The centerpiece really caught Hiei's eye... a grey ceramic fox with five tails and amber eyes was holding rose it's mouth made of rubies. Either he really like fozzes or he's one himself. I choose the second answer.  
  
Kurama stepped out of the bedroom. Hiei looked away from the shelves to see Kurama wearing a red jacket and light colored jeans. He looked very, well, mature in Hiei's mind. "Well, shall we begin the tour?" Hiei nodded numbly and exited along with Kurama. "Do you mind if I stop by my house and tell my sister what I'm doing?" Kurama smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Hiei? Is that you?" A small voice called from inside the small two bedroom apartment. Then out shuffled a blue haired girl in a light blue kimono and red eyes, like her brother. "Yes Yukina, and I've brought a friend with me." She was about as short as her brother, he remembered Kuronue saying that they were twins. "Yukina, this is Kurama, he just moved here." Yukina looked up at Kurama, "Nice to meet you!" They smiled at eachother. "Nice to meet you too, do you and your brother live alone here?" She looked a bit sad, "Yes, but that's okay! I have my brother to protect me!" She grabbed Hiei's arm and hugged him tightly. "Yu-Yukina! I need to get out of my uniform and I said I'd show Kurama around." He said rather calmly to his sister. She let go and stared up at Kurama. She smiled warmly and shuffled back into the kitchen.  
  
A few moments later and Hiei had left the room clad in a black cloak. They both said goodbye to Yukina, then Kurama and Hiei were out the door on their way to their first stop, the city park. According to Kurama, he enjoyed looke=ing at the different flowers and wandering through the forest. They arrived and Kurama complimented on the size of the feild of flowers. In secret, he longed to run through the field as he used to do and lie in the flowers and nap. But he couldn't do that with Hiei around, not now anyway... They continued to walk through the field until Hiei finally stopped.  
  
"Okay you, what are you and what's your business in the ningenkai?! Tell me!" Kurama was taken aback by Hiei's sudden forwardness. Did he know? Kurama was quick to deny anything. "I-I don't know what you are talking about!" He was quick, not good though. "Cut the crap! I know you're not a ningen!" Why is he saying it like being human's a bad thing? Kurama wondered. "W-what?!" Kurama was beginning to panic, not even his family knew his secret. How'd would a person he just met know?!  
  
Without warning, Hiei had thrown himself onto Kurama, tackling him to the ground. They landed with a loud thud, their lips a mere three inches apart. Kissing distance... Kurama thought. "Listen, if you tell me I will tell you my secret. Deal?" Kurama nodded numbly and took a deep breath, ready to tell his secret for the first time.  
  
"My name in my past life was Youko Kurama." He stared off to the side, Hiei still on top of him. "I was--"  
  
"I know about it..." Still atop Kurama he stared down on him, they both seemed to like this position. He could feel Kurama's erection through his jeans rubbing against his own. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about these kind of things, especially with another guy involved. "I know because I too am a demon. A koorime to be precise." Kurama looked at him wide-eyed. "And under that band...?" Kurama started to ask but was cut off by Hiei's removal of it. He let the band fall and revealed to Kurama his Jagan eye. It was a deep purple color, much different from his other two ruby eyes.   
  
"So now what?" Kurama asked inquisitivly. Hiei sat up, still straddling Kurama's mid-section. He began to wrap the band back around his forehead. Now the added pressure was seriously turning Kurama on. He needed to go home and... "Do you mind if I come to your place so we can talk further?" So much for that plan. Kurama sat up so they were only inches away again, and nodded. He liked this position as much as the other.  
  
The two decided to continue their tour later and go to Kurama's place for dinner. 


End file.
